


Haze

by KingsCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, M/M, Porn With Plot, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsCrow/pseuds/KingsCrow
Summary: Set in-between Seasons 9 and 10.The first Heat is always roughest on a demon and this is Dean's. Luckily, he has the King of Hell looking out for him.





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> "The euphoric feeling is so right  
> When it seizes control, all my inhibitions are left behind  
> And I know that reality really won't mind  
> A benevolent soul, who desires to leave all their cares behind..." - Haze by Device

The cheap motel door slammed behind Crowley, Dean’s frustration making his powers go haywire. The King wasn’t startled, however, and just sighed.   
“Look, I’m sure you’re not happy with this but it’s safest.” Crowley gently explained. Dean, unfortunately, wasn’t having it.   
“I’m killing other demons on a daily basis, Crowley! The mark is getting fed! Why am I feeling like this?!”   
“Really? All your studying and hunting yet you never learned that demons go through heat?” asked Crowley as one of the lamps went across the room, again, he didn’t even blink.   
“I’m sorry, what?” Dean just blinked at him, no longer pacing.   
“Heat.”   
“What, like a damn cat?”   
“Yes, genius. The fever? The aches and sweats? Feeling like there’s an itch in the pit of your stomach? It’s heat. All demons go through it. Some often, some only a couple times a year.”  
“So, I just need to get laid. Why is that cause for lockdown?”   
“Because you have very little, if any, control over yourself during this. You take a human to bed and you’ll likely end up killing them. Sex with a demon in heat is very rough, very violent. At the least, you’d seriously injure a human. It makes you completely primal.” Explained Crowley, moving over to an armchair and sitting, watching Dean closely. The newly turned demon began to pace again, not sure if it was his frustration or this Heat making his head boil.   
“So, what, I have to screw a demon? Some poor girl who got possessed and has no say in the matter? No. I won’t do that, Crowley.”   
“Only a demon would be able to fully heal from having sex with another in Heat, Dean. I could find some who have empty vessels…no one in there but the demon. Not easy to find but possible.”   
“You expect me to believe that?”   
“Mine is.”   
“Yours is what? Empty except for you?”   
“Has been for a very long time.” Crowley retorts, giving a light nod. Dean stopped pacing and watched him closely for a moment to see if he was lying, he didn’t seem to be.   
“Any option that doesn’t involve essentially fucking a corpse?” asks Dean, as stubborn as ever.   
“Certainly. You sit right in here, I keep an eye on you, and you suffer through it the hard way. Longer way, too. Makes it linger.”   
“Fine. Can’t be that bad.” Dean shrugs his shoulders and drops to sit on his bed, grabbing the remote to search for something on paperview. Crowley watches him with an amused look on his face, he knew Dean would make this far more difficult than it had to be. The man always did.   
“I would advise against any porn.” States Crowley, watching Dean tense for a moment as he thought about it.   
“Right. Probably a good call.” Grumbles Dean, changing channels until he finds some random action film. Crowley stands up and places the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the outside of the door then locks himself and Dean inside.   
“Anything that helps?” asks Dean, fidgeting on the bed, struggling to get comfortable.   
“Alcohol and cold showers.” Replies Crowley, sitting back down. Dean just nods, his shirt already looking damp with sweat, the mark on his arm glowing a bit.   
“Your first one hits without mercy. You’re in for a very long night, Dean.” Crowley states, using a softer tone than usual, trying to prepare his friend for this.   
“Yeah, I…think I’m gonna go do that cold shower thing now.” Dean replies, hopping to his feet and marching into the bathroom.   
Dean pulls the door closed behind him and wipes sweat from his forehead. The older demon hadn’t been exaggerating, everything was progressing at a startlingly fast pace now. What had began as agitation and a fever was now aches almost all over his body. He tore his clothes off and got in the shower, not even flinching at the cold water. The temperature contrast was an immediate relief. That relief, however, lasted less than 30 seconds.   
Now he felt that itch Crowley had mentioned. Every sensation in his body was just making his blood run hotter, in turn making the sensations stronger. The vicious cycle was in full swing and now he understood why Crowley had wanted to provide him with demonic hookers. Part of him was deeply regretting that he declined.   
After a while, he lost track of time, he stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror. His eyes had gone black, all on their own. He swallowed thickly, distantly realizing that he was breathing heavier. He also became acutely aware that now that there was no cold water on him, his “Little Dean” was standing at full attention. A growl left him and he wondered if he’d be able to just hide in this bathroom til it was over. He couldn’t hide any of this from Crowley and certainly didn’t want to hear any snarky remarks about it.  
“Dammit.” He grumbled, realizing his bottles of bourbon were out there. He knew Crowley wouldn’t fetch them for him, no matter how invested he was in helping Dean through this. 

Crowley had been patiently waiting, he could hear and sense Dean still in the bathroom so he wasn’t worried. The poker game on his cell phone was keeping him occupied for now. He only briefly glanced at the door when he heard the water finally shut off, then went back to his game. Dealing with Heat by any means other than sex was a struggle, he knew that. It was best to let Dean have his space until he needed something. Really, he was just guarding the younger demon, making sure he didn’t hurt any innocents. He knew what was still left of human Dean would never forgive himself for hurting innocent people.   
The King’s attention was drawn from the game again as Dean exited the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist despite his boxers being on. Not to mention, he was shuffling sideways to the bed, his back to Crowley.   
“You’re being ridiculously obvious, you know.” Crowley chuckles, watching him.   
“Shut up.” Grunts Dean, moving blankets and pillows around to hide his erection as he gets situated.   
“Blankets are going to make it worse.”   
“So, should I just sit here naked? No thanks.” Dean’s voice was gruffer now, which was to be expected.   
“Not like I’ve never seen a naked man before.” Crowley chuckled again, turning his gaze back to his game.  
“Well, good for you. I’m not gonna lay here naked for your enjoyment.”   
“That’s a shame.” Crowley heaves a dramatic sigh but doesn’t’ take his gaze from his phone. Dean rolls his eyes and after roughly 60 seconds, throws the covers off of himself, gets out of bed, and begins pacing again. Crowley looks up to see him snag a bottle of bourbon from the dresser and begin drinking while he paces.   
The King puts his phone away and stands up, pulling a flask of scotch from his jacket and pouring it in a cup. His gaze briefly roams over Dean before locking with his black eyes. The younger demon didn’t seem to notice he’d just been looked over.   
“I thought you said alcohol helps!” Dean snaps at him before trying to chug some more whiskey.   
“It does. A bit. Just not immediately.” Replies Crowley, his tone calm, he’d anticipated the aggression and fully understood it. Dean just growled in response, continuing with his pacing and chugging until that bottle was empty.   
“This is bullshit. I need to kill something, I’m going out.” He snarls, yanking jeans from his bag. Crowley sighs and swiftly steps over, kicking the bag away from him. He knew better than to have physical contact with a demon in heat, that would throw them into uncontrollable lust.   
“No. You go out, yes you’ll kill, but you’ll also hurt innocent people in worse ways. Just keep pacing, I’ll get you more whiskey.”   
“I don’t take orders from you.” Dean growls at him, turning to fully face him and dropping the jeans.   
“Dean, listen, I-“ Crowley is cut off by Dean shoving him back against the wall, pinning him there. In less than 10 seconds of having his hand on the King’s chest, Dean’s Heat-fueled rage shifts into something else. His hands move from pinning the older demon to yanking the expensive suit jacket off of him, a blank buzzing in his head, primal need taking over.   
“Dean…” Crowley tries to use a warning tone but instead of firm, it comes out sounding like a plea. He’d had a thing for the hunter since the moment they’d met. It started as simple lust but by now it was something else, something he didn’t understand and would never admit out loud.   
Dean swiftly undoes and removes the King’s tie before simply tearing his shirt open, sending buttons flying.   
“This suit wasn’t cheap, you know.” Crowley manages to grumble, mostly standing still and letting the younger demon do as he pleases for the moment.   
To shut him up, Dean leans in and presses a firm, rough, hungry kiss to Crowley’s lips. Still in shock that something he’d longed for so many years was finally happening, it takes the older demon a moment to return it. When he does, however, he gives in completely. Crowley moans into the kiss as he firmly returns it, his hand slipping up into Dean’s hair and gripping tightly as he melts into him.   
The Knight seizes on this and turns them, backing the King to the bed, breaking the kiss when he shoves him down on it. Crowley lands on the bed with a grunt, absently kicking his shoes off before scooting back a little. Dean climbs onto the bed after shedding his boxers, his hands going straight to the King’s belt. Crowley grabs the back of the younger demon’s head, pulling him into another kiss as he lifts his hips to help remove his trousers.   
After a flurry of frantic motion, both men are fully naked and Dean immediately pins him down. Before Crowley can even hook his legs around the Knight, he’s lined up and pushing in. He knew it wasn’t going to be a gentle roll in the hay but still cried out at the rough intrusion, one hand giving Dean’s hair a hard tug.   
Whether it was the cry from the older demon or the tug, Dean suddenly stilled completely. His eyes still black but a sudden, strange expression of concern on his face. Crowley, panting, gave him a confused look for a long moment. He’d never seen this happen before, he knows he himself never stopped like that while in Heat. The King moved his hand to cup the younger demon’s cheek.   
“I’m fine, I won’t break. Please don’t stop.” Crowley’s voice was gruffer than usual when he spoke. He figured once Dean was back to his senses that this would never happen again. A little rougher than he’d like or not, he wasn’t letting this one chance slip away.   
With the sensations he was dealing with, Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed in fully and let go, letting the Heat have what it needed. The Knight leaned down and pressed his face to Crowley’s neck, biting at the skin and growling as he roughly bucked his hips.   
Crowley hooked both of his legs around Dean’s waist, his hands clutching at his back, hanging on for the ride. The King leaned his head to the side to bare his neck for more love bites. The pain was now being evened out as each hard thrust hit his prostate. Just to help himself along, he moved one hand to reach down and grip his hard length, stroking it at the vicious pace Dean set. Loud moans left him with each rock of their bodies, the hand still on Dean’s back slid down to grip his ass tightly.   
Noises from both the men rang throughout the room, disturbing all other patrons of the motel but neither of them noticed or cared. Dean blinded by Heat and pleasure, Crowley blinded by emotion and pleasure. On the basis of just sex, this was by no means one of the best lays he’d had, but the fact that it was Dean…It was Dean and he actually felt needed, even if it was just lust due to Heat. Crowley would take whatever he could get, especially when it came from this man. It was a weakness but he couldn’t help it.   
Dean rutted against him like a wild animal until he simply couldn’t anymore. Even the Heat couldn’t keep him going once Crowley came, clenching around his cock and clinging like Dean was his lifeline. The King’s release splattering on both of their bellies as he cried out Dean’s name. Once he heard his name shouted in that guttural tone, the Knight lost it, coming with a final hard thrust and then just collapsing on Crowley. Two panting, sweaty bodies stuck together, slowly coming down from their highs. Both covered in fingertip bruises and bites, but being demons, those would heal and go away shortly.   
Crowley still clung to Dean, with his hands anyway, he couldn’t really feel his legs at the moment. He nuzzled his head against the younger demon’s, one hand moving up to rest in his hair and gently rub his scalp. They stayed like this until Dean found just enough energy to pull out, earning a slight whine from the older demon, then he collapsed on his back next to him. After a few moments, Crowley managed to roll and clung to Dean again. He hooked his leg over, rested his body against him, and laid his head on the Knight’s chest.   
Neither of them spoke. Dean being too spent from finally feeding his Heat and Crowley not knowing what to say, not wanting to risk ruining the moment. Surprisingly enough, Dean lazily hooked his arm around the older demon to keep him where he was before he passed out. Crowley followed suit, the hint of a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been done before but I wanted to write this for the longest time and finally made myself do it. I'm still fairly new to writing m/m sex so please be gentle with the reviews. Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Also, sorry about the formatting. I'm still trying to figure out how to fuss with that on this site.


End file.
